Entity
E N T I T Y They/them | SkyWing/Kami | Camper | Mute This Oc belongs to Sby This character is meant for use in the Camp Gin Chi universe. The coding was done by: Gran Gran Please do not edit or steal for rps and fanfics without permission. - - - How can a child of Shizen feel so alone and unhappy? How can such a sweet child feel such pain? How can someone who possesses some godly power be so disabled? How can a demikami be so damaged? These are the questions young Entity asks themself every day as they wake up to a world of pain. Not physical pain, but a different, worse sort of pain. A scarred heart, an inability to share how they feel to anyone else, and a feeling that they’re less than they are. They mask their pain with not kind words, but kind actions, because that’s all they can do. The child of the nature goddess may be a skilled healer, but their words can’t heal, for only they can hear them, something stopping their speech, leaving them in silent pain. What a beautiful, kind dragon, someone no one would ever expect to have such a terrible story. Yeah, I'd rather be a lover than a fighter ’Cause all my life, I've been fighting Never felt a feeling of comfort All this time, I've been hiding APPEARANCE Strolling across the huge place known as Camp Gin Chi, where demikami are protected from the yokai and the Kami Izanami, you may notice a figure sitting silently, leaning against a tree, looking up into its winding branches. The figure is quite small, although not too much below average height. The figure is a dragon named Entity, the demikami child of Shizen, goddess of nature. They have a thin, spindly frame without much muscle, with the trademark huge wings of the SkyWing tribe tucked neatly behind their back. Their chin points up at the sky, their eyes closed, mouth held shut in a sort of meditation. It’s clear they take mostly from their father, the SkyWing colours showing through nicely. Shades of orange, pink, and gold are dominant on their palette. The signs of their Kami heritage still exist, however, the goddess Shizen leaving a few markings on them. Their mainscales are mostly a beautiful creamsicle orange, fading to white at the end of their snout. Along these scales, they have patterns of white arches, each in a collection of two, one over the other, the smaller one closest to their head. Their topscales and the scales between their mainscales and underbelly are the same colour, a dusty sort of pink. Goldish-yellow coats their underbelly, lightening to pale buttery yellow at the end of their tail. Their underwings are the same colour, with a few flecks of golden-brown, a few inherited traits from their godly side. Another sign of their heritage from Shizen are their brown horns with an appearance like wood. The same brown, mixed with the slightest touch of green, covers each spine on their back. Entity may not look entirely like a half-Kami, but that’s what they are, and maybe you could tell if you just looked a little closer. And I never had someone to call my own, oh nah I’m so used to sharing Love only left me alone But I’m at one with the silence PERSONALITY It’s amazing how much one can express without speaking a single word, how much you can tell about a dragon without even a tiny sound leaving their mouths. Although they cannot speak, once you’ve spent a little time with them, it’s not hard to figure out what they’re like. Entity is a very kind dragon, as many would agree. They show kindness by nearly always having a welcoming posture and a warm smile. Although they don’t tell jokes, they love to be told them, and although they don’t make a sound, their face lights up and they chuckle if they find it funny. Entity enjoys the company of others, but they mostly like to be alone. Solitude makes them feel relaxed, and sometimes the loudness of dragons chatting and laughing can give them a headache. They enjoy quiet, just not their own quiet. Despite not having their mother’s ability to speak to animals, they have an almost spiritual connection with them. Their silence can seem a bit unsettling, but for the most part they keep their posture welcoming, in an attempt to show that they’re not trying to be unfriendly or cold. I found peace in your violence Can't tell me there's no point in trying I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long I found peace in your violence ABILITIES Physical Entity doesn’t have many physical strengths. Being rather thin, they’re neither fast nor strong, and despite being a SkyWing, they’re not a skilled fighter. However, being the child of Shizen, they can heal deep wounds with a touch, although nothing worse than a stab with a sword or an impaled limb. The healing works quite well, but being only half Kami, makes them tired and a weak for every wound they heal. The most they can heal in one day is three tiny wounds, two medium-sized ones, or just one serious wound. Mental Yee Tribal Yee Can't tell me there's no point in trying I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long I've been quiet for too long I've been quiet for too long HISTORY No demikami ever has a perfect life. That’s what they all know. Those who live outside the camp hardly last until adulthood, and lives before the camp can be hard too. Entity was no exception. They may have been one of the luckier ones, but still, life was hard. Their mother never told their father who she was, and so Entity didn’t know who they were. At least, not fully. Before she left, Shizen had whispered that when the monsters wouldn’t go away, when the nightmares became too much to bear, they must find ‘the island.’ Shizen assured them they’d know when the time came. When Shizen left, their father got angry, and he took it out on them. The anger never got physical, and it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but it still hurt. Only at first, however, because then they simply became numb to the yells and shrieks of their father, and instead of being ruined by it, finding a way to cope. That way turned out to be meditation. That meditation worked wonders for the most part, but sometimes something he said would breakt through the shelter they’d made in their mind and hurt them. This made them feel isolated, unable to trust as the monsters started to come, and the nightmares started to wreck havoc in their brain while they slept. Atop all this, Entity was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the gender they’d been assigned. They realized they didn’t feel like a girl anymore, they didn’t feel female or male. Finally, they came out as non-binary to their father, who was upset, but they had no idea if it was the identity change or just his regular anger. As they grew, they discovered their sexuality, and this time didn’t dare tell their father. By now, it seemed to be the time their mother had told them about. The time to find the island, and the time to escape the nightmares, escape the monsters. They ran away from home two nights later. I found peace in your violence Can't tell me there's no point in trying I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long '' ''I'm in need of a savior, but I'm not asking for favors RELATIONSHIPS CAMPERS ONLY FOR RELATIONSHIPS Father Add stuffies here Neutral/Negative Shizen Add stuff Neutral/Positive Izanami Add stuff Negative My whole life, I've felt like a burden I think too much, and I hate it I’m so used to being in the wrong, I’m tired of caring Loving never gave me a home, so I'll sit here in the silence '' TRIVIA *Fun Facts! ''I found peace in your violence Can't tell me there's no point in trying I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long I found peace in your violence GALLERY wild General Gallery EntityCloud.png|cloud .png Can't tell me there's no point in trying I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long I've been quiet for too long I've been quiet for too long Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell